


Pink Perfect

by gregknowshisshit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adorable Steve, BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, Cute Kids, Daddy Steve, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: Grace and Charlie get Steve the perfect present for his birthday. Slight chaos ensues.::ORIGINALLY UPLOADED 9 TIMES BY ACCIDENT AS MY PHONE WAS GLITCHING, I AM SO, SO SORRY!::





	Pink Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treez_r_green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treez_r_green/gifts).



> I got myself a lovely, lovely pair of pink cargo pants that I believe Steve McGarrett would be proud of, and this darn plot bunny would not leave me alone! Grace and Charlie are both quite young in this fic, and much closer in age than they are in the show, as it worked for the story a little better! 
> 
> FAIR WARNING; There is a single use of a homophobic slur in this fic, as well as some extremely gross, typically misogynistic “jokes” and gender-based comments. I don’t condone the use of these AT ALL and hope that everybody reading feels that they were used in an acceptable manner for the fic.
> 
> Also, I wrote most of this at 4:30am so there’s probably a whole load of mistakes - Apologies in advance!  
> Enjoy :) x

It warmed Danny’s heart to see his kids and his partner getting along better than he’d ever thought they would, and so when Grace and Charlie came running up to his car after their school day had ended, practically bouncing with excitement over the ‘perfect present’ they’d apparently gotten Steve for his birthday, it was hard for him to hide a grin. 

The pair had both been calling Steve, ‘Daddy Steve’ for a little over 3 months, Grace initially broaching the subject with great caution as she was afraid that Danny would be angry, only for the man to tear up and pull her into a hug, smiling ear-to-ear at her acceptance of the man he was certain he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

The two kids kept the present a deadly secret until Steve’s birthday, even going to the effort of wrapping it themselves, only allowing Danny in the room to tie the bow, something that the two of them hadn’t quite mastered yet. 

The night before the big day, Danny let the kids stay up late after Steve had headed to bed, the three of them decking the house out with balloons and banners, and leaving a sizeable stack of gifts piled up on the sofa for the SEAL, Grace and Charlie’s present sitting on the top in pride of place.

The young pair of course woke up first the next day, bringing a bowl of cereal and a lukewarm cup of too-sweet coffee for each of their fathers, clambering up onto the bed with loud cries of, ‘Happy Birthday Daddy Steve!!” as they spilt milk all over the bedsheets, Steve and Danny only laughing and smiling fondly in their half-asleep state, taking the attempted breakfast from the kids and placing it on the bedside tables.

“Thank you, babies! I’m the luckiest man in the whole wide world this year! Having Danno and my two favourite cheeky monkeys here is the best present I could ever have wished for!” Steve grinned to the two, both of them giggling and squealing loudly as he pulled them into a hug and planted kisses all over their heads and faces.

“Daddy Steve, we got you a really good present!” 

“Perfect!!” Charlie squeaked in addition to Grace’s initial statement, Steve widening his eyes in faux-shock, despite having heard all about the mysterious wonder-gift from Danny ever since he’d found out about the as-yet unidentifiable present.

“Well then babies, if I’ve got a perfect present waiting downstairs then we’d better get up! And I bet if you ask really nicely, Danno will make you some of his special pancakes for breakfast.” Steve grinned, laughing lightly at the kids as their eyes widened almost comically and they immediately started begging Danny.

“Okay, okay. Come on, let’s go and watch Daddy Steve open presents and then I’ll make us all some pancakes before we have to head to work, okay?” Danny smiled in response, both of the kids grinning and nodding excitedly, both of them putting their arms up to be carried, to which Danny and Steve obliged immediately. 

The two men then carried the kids downstairs, Steve carrying Charlie while Danny took Grace, the SEAL actually freezing for a moment and swallowing thickly against an onslaught of emotion as he saw the effort that had gone into making his home fun for his birthday for the first time since he and Mary were children. 

The four of them then sat around the sofa where the presents were piled up, Steve sitting on the ground with Grace and Charlie, while Danny sat close-by on a chair, watching the three of them fondly as Steve let the kids thrust presents at him in order to open, theirs of course being first.

Steve took great care in unwrapping the gift, making sure not to tear the paper even as Grace and Charlie bounced up and down impatiently, finally letting out little happy squeals as the paper fell to the floor and Steve was left staring slightly wide-eyed in shock.

Sitting in his hands was a bright pink pair of cargo pants, the material almost identical to that of his other work clothes, except the neon colour was standing out boldly, only being split up by small areas of black in the fabric. 

Danny opened his mouth, ready to let the kids down gently as he watched Steve stare at the trousers apparently frozen in shock, only for the SEAL’s face to break out in a grin as he pulled the kids into a hug.

“I love them, babies! I don’t know where you found them, but you were right, they’re perfect! Thank you, sweethearts, I love you.” He smiled, pressing kisses to both of their heads as they wrapped their arms around him tightly. 

“You can wear them for work, Daddy! Lots of pockets! And they’re our favourite colour!” Charlie squealed excitedly into Steve’s shoulder as the three hugged.

“Of course, baby! I’ll wear them today, just for you two. Thank you for thinking of me, monkeys.”

“S’okay Daddy!” Grace replied happily, both of them staying snuggled into Steve’s chest even as he started to open the other presents that were sitting on the sofa for him.

Once they were all open, and Steve had thanked Danny with a kiss for his gift of a new surfboard, another guitar to add to his collection, and a booking for the two of them to have a date night at the Hilton, Danny made the four of them pancakes for breakfast. Rachel arrived at the house shortly afterwards, picking the kids up to take them to school, leaving Danny and Steve alone to get ready for work.

Danny stood in the doorway of the pair’s bedroom as he watched Steve pull the bright pink trousers up his legs, pairing them with a simple black t-shirt which hugged him nicely, and a pair of his black combat boots.

“You don’t have to wear them, you know? Gracie and Charlie would never find out.” Danny spoke up after a few moments of just watching Steve look himself over in the mirror, turning around to glance at his own backside several times.

“I promised our kids I’d wear them, Danno. I’m not going to break that promise. They put so much thought into picking them for me.” Steve answered, Danny unable to stop the instant fond smile that came across his face at Steve’s dedication to his - their - children’s happiness.

“Besides, they’re not too bad right? I’m actually quite fond of the colour pink, I’ll have you know. Plus, my ass looks great in them.” Steve continued on, Danny laughing lightly and making his way across the room, pulling Steve into a long kiss before replying.

“I think it’s me you’re supposed to be giving those kind of compliments to, babe. Not a mirror.”

“Always Danno, always. Just let me buy you a pair of cargos and I’ll comment on your ass as much as you desire.” Steve smirked as he slid his hands down to lay over Danny’s ass, only for the man to roll his eyes and pull away.

“Not a chance. Now come on, Cargo Barbie, it’s your turn to play with the big boy toys.” Danny replied, turning to leave the room, Steve stopping him with a gentle hand on his arm and a pleading look.

“Just one more kiss? Because it’s my birthday?” Steve fluttered his eyelids, Danny not being able to resist and pulling Steve into another extended kiss, allowing the SEAL to drag it out for several minutes before the two were forced to leave for work. 

For a few hours, it was a slow day at the office, no new cases coming in, and Danny even taking the opportunity to move his workload into Steve’s office so the pair could spend the day together, going out for lunch and making plans for the evening.

It was only an hour before they were due to pick up Grace and Charlie and head home, when the two were suddenly called out to a report, gunshots having been heard inside a warehouse just two miles from Five-0 Headquarters. 

Steve, Danny, Tani and Junior were on their way to the scene within minutes, all in their vests and armed, getting there to find the perp still shooting, apparently one member of a disgruntled gang in the middle of a brawl.

“Five-0! Drop your weapon!” Steve yelled out, gun raised as he edged towards the unfolding scene, mentally logging that there appeared to be two men down, but that they were evidently still alive and kicking. 

What he wasn’t expecting, was a loud laugh to emerge from the perp. The man not even focussed on his intended targets any longer as his gaze was instead focussed on Steve’s legs.

“Hey, hey! Something funny to you? I said put your weapon down! Now!” 

“Alright, princess! Don’t break a nail!” The criminal continued laughing, ending up dropping his weapon anyway as he creased over with laughter.

“Shut the hell up and kick the weapon away from you. Hands behind your head.”

“Hey man, calm down. You on your period or something?” The other man carried on in stitches, not listening to anything Steve was saying and being completely ignorant to Danny approaching from behind him with Tani.

“Sir, kick your weapon away from you, and put your hands behind your head, I won’t ask again,”

“Okay, okay, just one more question. You didn’t drive yourself here right? I mean no woman could drive that well so fast.” The perp barely gasped out his attempt at a joke through his laughter, Steve only remaining stern-faced and aiming his weapon at the man.

“So what, the person who drove you here the same fag who bought you those ugly-“ The man was suddenly cut off from his monologue by a gunshot, Steve watching with slightly wide eyes as he fell to the ground crying out in pain and holding the back of his thigh, which was now bleeding out onto the ground below him.

“You’re under arrest for the attempted murder of two individuals, and the verbal assault of an officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law...” Steve watched as Danny aggressively tugged the perp up from the ground, having no sympathy for his injury as he cuffed the man and confined reading him his Miranda rights as he was shoved towards the exit of the building.

It wasn’t until 15 minutes later that Steve finally climbed into the Camaro with Danny, both of them both sitting there in still-shocked silence for a few moments before Steve finally spoke up.

“Verbal assault of an officer? Shooting an unarmed perp from behind? Whatever happened to by-the-book, eh Danno?”

“Nobody insults my kids and gets away with it. Or my extremely brave, strong, super-SEAL of a boyfriend for that matter.” Danny replied, still frowning in anger but visibly calming slightly as Steve’s fingers linked with his own, and the man pulled his hand up to press a kiss to it.

“Be honest, babe. It was because he said the pants were ugly, wasn’t it? You took one thought of my beautiful, beautiful ass in these pants this morning and you couldn’t bare to hear him badmouth them anymore.” Steve smirked, trying to lighten the man’s mood, Danny shooting him a slightly incredulous sideways glance before shaking his head and rolling his eyes, laughing lightly.

“In your dreams, McGarrett.”

“Oh come on, Danno. Somewhere deep down inside, your soul is just waiting for you to confess your love of cargo pants!” Steve grinned widely, starting the car as Danny only laughed louder and shoved Steve jokily.

“You’re lucky I love you, let alone put up with the monstrosities you call work attire. Now come on, we’ve got two children waiting to hear all about what adventures a certain SEAL and his pretty pink pants went on today.” Danny replied flatly, staring at Steve sternly for a moment before simply rolling his eyes again and pressing a quick kiss to the man’s lips, Steve smiling and giving Danny’s hand a quick squeeze before he started to drive towards the school.

And after the kids had gone to bed, and the pretty pink pants were slowly slid from a certain SEAL’s legs by Danny later that night. Well, that was just as much a present for Steve as anything else he’d been given that day.

 

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to trees_r_green who very politely explained that I’d accidentally uploaded this fic 9 times. I am so, so sorry once again, I feel horrible :(
> 
> Kudos and comments are my favourites! I appreciate everyone who reads so much! Thank you! Lottie x

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pink Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319795) by [GatoRasmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus)




End file.
